The Beauxbatons Granger
by nderricutt
Summary: what if Hermione never went to Hogwarts? What if she wasn't a muggle born? what if instead she was a pure blood and went to Beauxbatons academy of magic? how would her life be different how would events unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

**AN: This story will cover her first year at Buexbatons then jump to the end of her third year and her fourth year when she goes to Hogwarts for the tri-wizard tournament.**

It was a warm bright summer in France Hermione looked forward to her last break before she started school assuming of course was accepted into the school of her choice. Hermione sat on her bed reading one the books from her houses library. Her long curly brown hair draped down one side of her face concealing it from anyone and her chocolate eyes scanned the pages absorbing the information. The grangers were one of the richest and most powerful families in France they had a great deal of influence but they never let it go to their heads they lived in Granger manor and it was said to be one of the most beautiful sights in all of France.

Granger manor was a large country manor designed to look like an 18th century chateau it was surrounded by a large 8 foot high wall in the centre of the wall was a large metal engraved gate the gate had the Letter G engraved in to it and as the gate opened the G split in half. The gardens where finely landscaped with a series of flowers there were a verity of colours which went as follows Red flowers, flowed by white flowers, followed by blue flowers, followed by pink ones. The flowers were a verity of all the known flowers they lead up the drive to a large fountain which the drive circled, the fountain was made of a large sculptor of the Granger family a statue of Hermione's mother was standing on the right and a statue of her farther was on the left. The statue of Hermione's mother was holding a small baby girl still wrapped up in a blanket the baby was Hermione. Her parents were extremely wealthy and had moved to France just before Hermione was born. The group stood in front of a column out of which water gushed and covered the statues if a fine vale of front of Granger manor was made of white stone in the centre of this was a large set of oak double doors that were covered by a pillared roof. The pillars were carved with fine intricate flowers that reached all the way down the pillars. The Oak doors had a large G carved into their centre.

The interior of Granger Manor was just as elegant they were decorated with long Red silk banners and long red carpets the main entrance hall had a large marble stair cases that lead up to a large landing also made of marble. There were a series of portraits some were older than others each had a name under them and a date.

The sun was shining through Hermione's bedroomwindow illuminating the room and making the place seem brighter as the sun bounced off the light blue walls. She was so busy reading the text and losing herself within the pages that she was only brought out of the book by the sound of an house elf aperating into her room. "Excuse me miss Twinkie had been sent to inform you that there is a letter for miss" the elf squeaked.

"Very well Twinkie I'll be there shortly" Hermione said as she closed her book and headed out of the room. She walked along the corridors trying to hide her excitement she was excited to see what the letter was and she was hoping that it was what she was waiting for. When she reached the dining room Hermione was greeted by her parents "Morning darling" Lady Granger said with a smile

"Morning mother" Herrmione replied as she took her seat and started to look round the table.

"Ah think I know what you're looking for" Hermione father said from across the table "here you go darling" he said as he handed her a light blue envelope with her name on it written in very fine hand writing. Hermione quickly opened the envelop whilst being careful not to rip the paper or the envelope once he had open the letter she began to read it.

_Dear Miss Granger _

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The term will begin on the 1__st__ of September,a carriage will meet you outside your home to take you to the academy. Please find enclosed a list of items and equipment you will be needing for you first year with us._

_We look forward to meeting at the start of term._

_Yours faithfully _

_Madam OlympeMaxime_

_Head mistress _

Hermione's eyes lit up when she read the letter, once she had read it and reread it she handed ot to her mother. While her mum and dad were inspecting the letter Hermione took a look at the attached list of the things she needed.

_Clothing:_

_3x full uniform _

_2x winter uniforms_

_3x casual dresses _

_3x formal dresses _

_Books:_

_A beginner's guide to transfiguration, charms, potions, defence against the dark arts _

_And herbology._

_A women's guide to society _

_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: A history_

_Equipment:_

_Wand _

_Cauldron_

_Quills and ink_

_Parchment _

_Basic care kit_

_Toiletries_

_All students may bring with them if the desire either an owl, a cat or a mouse._

Hermione finished reading the list than passed it too her parents once they had finished reading it Hermione spoke "Looks like we've got some shopping to do" she said trying to hold in her excitement but failing.

"We'll go tomorrow and get all that you need" Hermione's dad said full of pride he was so proud of his daughter she was going to the most prestigious magical academy. Hermione mother was also extremelyhappy her daughter was going to attendin the same academy she had and she was following in her footsteps. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed and happy.

"Maye I should flu Fleur, she could help me pick out my equipment and uniforms" Hermione said smiling.

"I think that would be wise considering that she has been through all this before and she does no all the best places to shop" Hermione's mum said with a smile remembering all the times her, Hermione and Fleur had gone shopping together.

**AN: So Hermione's going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. I'm always interested in what you thought and I welcome reviews. Nathan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The next day Hermione flooed with her parents to her father's office in the ministry. Hermione farther was the head of the magical law enforcement and defence in France and he also was the ambassador for France at the British ministry of magic. Once there Hermione and her mother flood to Boutique Street to meet Fleur, her sister and her parents so they could go shopping. The street was lightly cobbled flanked on both side by large shops and Boutiques. The shops sold everything a student would need from quills and inks to brooms. The street was full of people all trying to buy the things they needed to start the new year or for the everyday. Hermione immediately began to window shop as her mum looked for Delacour's. She spotted them over by the Madame Daphne's fine robes and waved at them Mrs Delacour waved back. She was a tall beautiful woman with a well-defined face blue eyes and long blonde hair that was neatly tied in to a bun; she looked exactly like Fleur and her sister. Mr Delacour waved back he was a tool strong man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He had a strong face and chiselled features. The Grangers and theDelacours had known each other for years and their daughters were childhood friends.

When Hermione's mum was eventually able to pry Hermione from window shopping they walked up to their friends, when they had finished greeting each other they went Daphne's store was full of fine silks and material in varying colours. The racks of material were across the top floor of the store that overlooked the bottom floor. The bottom floor had racks all running along the side of the room each rack had different types and styles of clothing. To the left of the store were the changing and fitting areas. Madame Daphne was a tall thin woman with a small figure and long black hair she was wearing an elegant green silk casual dress with gold trimming. She had just recently moved to France from England she had sold her robe shop in Diagon alley to style for the rich and famous of France. When she heard the bell above the door chime she walked up to the group "Bonjour, Hello. What can I do for you today?" she asked smiling and extending a hand.

"Bonjour ve are ere to purchase first year uniforms for my daughter and her friend. Their starting at Beuxbatons" Mrs Delacoursaid shaking the woman'shand gently.

"Oh I see starting at the academy are we? Please come this way" she said with a smile as Hermione and Gabrielle followed close behind. Once they reached the fitting room they were measured and told that it would take until the afternoon to have the three sets of uniforms ready as well as the winter ones. Once they had paid for the uniforms they headed out and into the street. They then went to the stationary shop to pick up the quills, ink and parchment they would need for school. After that they went into the ware shop where they brought their caldrons, they then went to the book store and picked up the necessary books for school. However they spent a whole half an hour more as Hermione found a book and began to read it in the middle of the shop before she brought it. It was one think Hermione's friends hated, going into a book shop with her because she would always come out with at least one extra book to read. The last place they went before they collected their robes was the OlivarasWand shop. Hermione was looking forward to this the most as she would finally get her wand, it was all well and good using an old wand to practice with but this wand would be hers and hers alone. As they entered the wand shop Hermione was hit by the smell of old wood and parchment. The wand shop was a small narrow building with a large desk towards the back of the store. Behind thedesk were rows and rows of wand boxes. As the group neared the desk a small old man slide across the shelves at theback on a ladder "Ah hello there, I guess you're here for your wands" the man said with a warm smile.

Hermione and Gabrielle just nodded not quite sure what to make of the man "We'll start with you I think" he said as he pointed at Gabriellehe thendisappeared into the back of the store. A few minutes later he returned holding three boxes. "Here you go try this one first" he said as he handed her a 12inch walnut wand with a unicorn heart string core. Gabrielle held the wand and waved it when she did a plant pot exploded "Maybe not" the man said as he took the 12 inch wand and handed her a 10inch wand made of oak and with a Pegasus heart string. This time when Gabrielleheld the wand a soft warm light began to show it was then that she knew it was her wand.

Next up was Hermione The man walked to the back and broughtanother three wand boxes out "Try this one" he said as he handed her a 7ich beach wood wand with a dragon heart string core. Hermione held the wand a gave it a wave when she did several of the wand boxes flew of the shelve at the back "No not that one" The man said as he took the wand and gave another wand to Hermione this time it was a 10inch red oak with a unicorn hair core This time when Hermione picked it up and waved it, it caused on the quills on the desk to explode and another to catch fire "no, no defiantly not" he said as quicklygrabbed the wand off Hermione and gave her the finale wand. When Hermione held the wand a warm, light magicenergy became to swirlaround Hermione "Interesting" he said "This a one of a kind wand; a 12inch, American Cherry, unicorn soul fibre wand" he said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked

"It means we can expect great things from you Miss Granger" he replied as he looked at the wand and then back to Hermione "You will most likely become a powerful witch" he added and with that the group paid for the wands and collected their uniforms they all headed for home after a busy day of shopping. However what the old man I the wand shop had said to her kept running through her mind however she decide to interpret it as she will become a great witch and make her family proud.

**AN: So there's chapter 2 what did you think. A massive thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I never expected it to do so well in the first day so a big thank you to all of you. As always please review. Answer to guest review:**

**Q: ****Does this mean Hermione won't meet Harry or The Weasley's clan?**

**A: No she will meet them but it won't be until the fourth year when she goes with Bauxbatons to the tri-wizard tournament.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

**AN: oh yeah I forgot to do this in ma past two chapters but:**

**Disclaimer I don't own harry potter that belongs to JK Rowling. Only the Characters that you don't recognise and the plot are mine. **

Hermione stood outside her houses main gates waiting for the carriage to arrive, she was excited and scared at the same time all she very wanted to do was go to Beauxbatons and now she was going she was scared that she wouldn't live up to its expectations. She stood waiting for her couch wearing her new school uniform it consisted of a blue short dress which ended just above her knee, black tights, blue small heeled shoes, a blue cape and to top it off a blue slanted hat. She looked surprisingly good in her uniform and she couldn't wait to get to her new school. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone calling her name she turned round to see Gabrielle Delacour running up to her she too was wearing her uniform. She had decided that she would travel with Hermione as Fleur had to go early to help set up for the beginning of year ceremony and sorting.

They waited for half an hour before the golden couch landed in front of the house and a small man stepped down "ello Miss and miss I'm you coach driver Theodore I'm here to take ya to Beauxbatons" He said with a smile. Hermione just nodded although she wasn't very sure about him and stepped inside the carriage. Gabrielle climbed in soon after as they girls got in Theodore loaded their trunks onto the back once that was done he closed the carriage Door and then set off for their next destination.

The carriage ride to the next destination took about 30 minutes as they went they passed a forest with a large lake and stopped in front of a small 2 floor Victorian cottage Standing outside was a tall handsome young man who had dark brown hair and Blue eyes he was wearing the standard male uniform for Beauxbatons which consisted of Grey trousers, grey waistcoat, blue shirt, blue tie and black shoes, his blue blazer was draped over his arm. Both Hermione and Gabrielle thought he looked very handsome. He walked up to the coach and was greeted by Theodore then he stepped inside when he saw the two girls he immediately began to smile a charming smile.

"Salut!" he said as he took his seat

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said smiling and offering a hand shake the boy took Hermione's hand and kissed it "Philippe Lenoir" he said introducing himself. Hermione just smiled then looked at her friend "this is Gabrielle Delacour" Hermione said indicating to Gabrielle, she offered her hand and Philippe kissed it just like Hermione's "it's a pleasure to meet you too" he added after he sat back up. The trio talked for the entire time Hermione found that Philippe was a very smart and intelligent man who loved reading Hermione thought that he was a male version of her. He seemed stunned when he asked Hermione if her parents were Lord and Lady Granger and she sad yes but that soon passed all in all they got to know each other very well. The last place they stopped surprised all three of them they stopped outside an orphanage owned by an English couple. The building was old and had cracks appearing round the windows and in the brick work. It looked like it would have been impressive at one point but time had taken its toll. When they looked at the person standing waiting for the carriage they saw a short thin girl with long light brown hair it was hard to tell what her face was like as she was looking at the ground rubbing her figure against the back of her right hand, Hermione could tell that she was shy and never really talked to people. When Theodore walked up to her she flinched this made Hermione feel concerned but eventually the girl nodded and stepped inside the carriage she sat next to Philippe. She didn't say anything she just stared at the floor. Gabrielle knew she had to break the girls silence so she offered her a hand shake and said "Bonjour! I am Gabrielle Delacour" her tone was soft and kind.

At first the girl hesitated but eventually took the hand and shook it gentle "I…. I'm A…Abril G….Garcia. I... uh I know your name I also know that your name is Hermione and yours is Philippe" she said in a quiet nervous tone.

All three of the kids your shocked but it was Philippe who spoke up "how did you know that?" he asked.

Abril looked scared for a moment but then looked up at Philippe "I'm a…. a… a seer. I can uh see things before they happen and I can ur… find out about um… people little things like their …. Um... names" she replied quietly and hesitantly.

Everyone in the carriage was impressed and they all thought it was rather amazing that she had that ability. Another thing that surprised and impressed the group was Abril's eye there were a very light blue almost transparent but they felt as if they could burrow into your soul. The rest of the journey passed by with the group all talking about what they were looking forward to at Beauxbatons even Abril chimed in at one point. It was at that moment that Hermione and Gabrielle decided that they would befriend the two new students and also try to coax Abril out of her shell.

After about half an hour they carriage stopped outside the front gates of Beauxbatons academy of magic. It was an impressive building it's white and blue walls felt warm and secure. They reached all the way up to the base of the towers. Lights could be seen penetrating them Hermione assumed that those lights and windows were classrooms and offices, the palace was huge with over ten floors in the main building then the towers reaching another eight floors above that and the raised roofs and large open grounds it truly was impressive. The towers looked like sparkling spires leading up into the sky and penetrating the cold blackness of night. The building was connected to medium sized dome roofed building that was connected to the academy by a raised walk way Hermione thought that must be the owelry. She had read Beauxbatons academy: A history and had heard all about the palace it had a large stabled area that kept all the creature and a custom built green house and a domed roof library, Hermione couldn't wait to get there and start filling her head with all the knowledge those books possessed. But first she had to go through the sorting and her first day of lessons.

Hermione and the other first years about 30 or so where escorted by the schools deputy head mistress and DADA professor, Madam Stephanie Elizabeth Dore she was young thin women with long salt and pepper hair she was about 5'11 and had a strong frame. Her face was cold and considerate as her Dark brown almost black eyes surveyed the group of first years. She stopped them outside the grand hall and addressed the group "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join you class mates, but first you must be sorted we have two houses here they are: Nuages and Étoiles" she said in strict and calm tone. "I will be back shortly" she added as she disappeared off to the great hall leaving the group of first years on their own.

"vell, vell, vell, za air of za Granger's has come to Beauxbatons" came a strong yet sly sounding voice it belonged to a boy. His comment caused murmurs to spread around the group.

Hermione watched the boy as he walked out and steeped in front of her. He was tall and thin his skin was pale. He had short black hair and green eyes Hermione automatically took a dislike to him "Luc Venior. It would be wise to take my advice you don't vant to be hanging around with ze wrong sort of person. Some wizards 're better than others" he said offering a hand shake to Hermione and glaring daggers at Abril.

Hermione wasn't very impressed "I think I can pick for myself thank you" she said coldly and refusing the hand shake. Just then Madam Dore came back and led the students into the grand hall. The hall was lavishly decorated with warm blue and cream coloured banners. To the left hand said at the front of the room was an elevated stage where a group of wood nymphs sat conversing they were all very beautiful with ivory skin green eye and brown hair. They were all wearing dress made of orange and brown leaves. In the centre of the room where two long tables at the head of the room was the staff table the headmistress was sitting in the centre of the table in front of her was a stool and a cloak hanging on a coat rack.

Madam Dore lead the first years to the front of the room and then she stepped in front of them "When I call your name you will step up, I will place the sorting cloak on your shoulders and it will tell you what house you will be in, once you are sorted a broach for the girl and a badge for the boy will appear on your uniform this will designate your house" She said as she unrolled a scroll and began calling names the first of Hermione's friends to be called was Gabrielle she walked up to the cloak and it was placed on her shoulders "Hmmm another Delacour" a soft female voice said "You have a strong heart and a strong mind I think you should follow your sister so" the cloak paused for a moment "I place you in Nuages" the cloak said as a bright light shone and a broach appeared on Gabrielle's uniform. She then walked off to her new house. Hermione was disappointed that her friend wouldn't be in her house but she expected her to be in the same house as her sister. The next up of the group of friends was Abril she walked slowly up to the cloak looking all the time at the ground she didn't like being the centre of attention "Ah a sharp mind but hardly any confidence you need to learn some so you can grow your mind, I'll place you in" again the cloak paused "Étoiles" it declared as Abril received her Broach and walked quickly to her table. Hermione was up next and when her name was called the room fell to a hushed silence and the headmistress leaned forward slightly.

She walked up to the cloak and it was placed on her shoulders "Hmm a Granger this is an honour for the school. You have a strong mind and a desire to learn, you have so much knowledge and yet you still have so much potential so I think I should put you in" The cloak paused this time longer than anyone else "Étoiles" it said and when Hermione received her broach it shone brighter than anyone else so much so that a couple of the student had to shield their eyes. This caused more muttering as Hermione walked to her table. The last of her friends to be sorted was Philippe he was sorted into Étoiles much to Gabrielle disappointment the cloak had said he was smart, sly and very intelligent. The last person to be sorted was Luc and unfortunately for the Delacours he was sorted into Nuages.

After everyone had been sorted and they had had something to eat the headmistress Maxime stood up she was wearing a long form fitting dress with a fur lining she looked around the hall and the students looked back however some of the smaller students had to Crain their head back so they could actually see the headmistresses face. "Bonsoir! I am Madame Olympe Maxime ze headmistress of zis school. I welcome you all both returning and beginning students. Ve 'ave a very proud history here at Beauxbatons of producing very fine students both academically and socially and I am proud of zat History. Before ve send you to your dorms I 'ave a few Announcements firstly Ze outer forest is out of boundz to all students. Secondly ve vil be holding our annual Fest-noz on ze 31st October, any studentz 'oo vish to give ideas and themes for ze dance can do so through their house heads. So wiv out further ado I velcome you to ze academy and hope you 'ave an enjoyable time here." And with that the headmistress sat back down and the house prefects began ushering the first year student's out of the grand hall and to their dorm rooms. Hermione bid Fleur and Gabrielle good night before she followed the rest of house she walked at the back of the group with Philippe and Abril as they walked they marvelled at the beauty of the marble staircases and fine paintings adorning them. As they climbed higher they good see more and more of the school's library building. Finally after going up what felt like an infinite amount of stairs the first year students reached a large portrait of a woman in a gold dress holding a parasol "Password" she asked.

"Un moment Étoiles" the male prefect replied once he had the women bowed and the Portrait opened to revel a lavish room decorated with the Étoiles colours of dark purple and silver. As the students walked in a too stock of their dorm they would see a large marble fire place next to the door on the centre of the wall. The carvings where of lions and unicorns. On the left hand side of the room where a series of windows and under those windows where oak writing desks with quills and parchment on them behind each desk was a single oak chair each chair had a purple cushion with silver trim on the seats.

The rest of the space was dotted with groups of purple and sliver chairs and sofas in the middle of these groups were oak coffee tables with a glass centre. All in all the room felt warm and inviting and Hermione loved it, every bit of It. After all the first year students had managed to get inside the prefects stood front of them "This is the main reception and Common room space for our house the sleeping areas are downstairs the boys are to the left and the girls are to the right" the prefects said taking it in turns with the information Hermione noted that they spoke in French she thought it was best as not many students spoke English but they would be taught to do so. "So If you girls would like to follow me" the female prefect said as she headed down the corridor towards the female sleeping area Hermione and Abril followed but looked back to see Philippe also looking back and winking at them. He then disappeared off down the corridor to the boys Area. That Night Hermione went to bed full of excitement and happiness she was finally here at the school she had always wanted to be at.

**AN: so what did you think? Sorry if these first few chapters are a bit boring but I'm trying to introduce the characters and show the similarities and differences between her life in my book and her life in the JK Rowling books. Anyway as always please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: First Day

The next morning Hermione rose sleepily from her bed she and the other first years had been called down early by their head of house for a start of year speech. When Hermione finally got up she saw Abril patiently sitting on her bed already dressed "Wow You're up already but its only 6:00 am" Hermione said as she began changing into her uniform.

"Um…..Well yes….In the orphanage we had to get up at 5:30…..so we could do our morning Jobs" Abril said in her quiet and timid voice.

Hermione just nodded and walked over to where Abril was sitting "Well we better get down there" she said as she pulled Abril out of the dorm and down to the reception and common room area when they got there they saw Philippe leaning against one of the columns that lead up to the ceiling. "Salut! Sleepy head" He said smiling when he saw that Hermione was still half asleep. Hermione just smiled she defiantly wasn't an early Bird but she would have to become one.

Just then the portrait opened up to reveal a tall, thin man with short blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of oval glasses. He had a kind face and a confident smile. "Hello my new first years I'm Professor Edward Shinx" he said in a broad English accent as the female prefect translated for those who did not speak very much or no English. His accent surprised Hermione but then she remembered that the school had a multinational student body and teaching force. "Welcome to Étoiles I'm your head of house. Étoiles has a long history of producing high achieving well rounded individuals. Every student in Étoiles always comes out of each year with Strong grades and broad knowledge. I encourage you all to read more than you are subscribed as it will help in your classes. As Étoiles students you get extra time privileges in the library as you can access it more regularly then the other students." This comment made Hermione very happy as she could send more time in one of her favourite places, the library "As Étoiles we help each other when we are in need and we work as a team to achieve the best we can. My door is always open to anyone who needs someone to talk to or a little advice. Now I'll leave you in the care of your prefects so you can have breakfast. I'll see you on the herbology classroom" and with that Professor Shinx turned and left the reception room.

Hermione and the rest of the first years went down to the main hall and stood by their places, they had been told that they do not sit until the Headmistress does it is seen as a sign of respect and although some did complain they all would follow the rules. Hermione liked the idea of showing their headmistress respect by standing for her. Once Headmistress Maxime sat down the wood nymphs started playing and the students sat down to their breakfast. They had toast, croissants, pain du chocolate, teas, juices and coffees. Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee she would need it for the first week or so at least. Abril was surprised and impressed by the selection on offer they only usually had toast at the orphanage but now she could have more. Abril really wanted to thank her backer although she had never met them but they had paid for her tuition and said they would help find her somewhere to live during the summer and over Christmas.

Half way through breakfast Professor Shinx walked down the table handing out the first years' time tables, as he walked past Abril he winked at her and smiled. Hermione found this curious and decided she would investigate. She looked at her time table then got up and walked over to Fleur and Gabrielle. "Hi how was your first night?" she asked kindly as she reached her friends.

"It was fine zank you" Gabriele said happily and her sister nodded. "Vat is your timetable Mione?" she asked as she showed Hermione her Timetable. Hermione smiled and looked at her friend "We have the exact same classes" she said happily.

"Yeah, ve can sit together with Abril" Gabriele said happily as she smiled at Abril who shyly smiled back. "Ze only problem is ve hav magical history first" Gabriele said as he showed her sister.

"Zat is unfortunate, it is one of ze worst classes ere but you do have potions after, Misoure Bonaparte is an excellent teacher" Fleur said as she gestured to a dwarf with black hair and hazel eyes. He saw Fleur gesture to him and smiled back at her. The good mood was interrupted by the arrival of Luc who walked up to the group and looked at them all then looked at Hermione "vell I forgive you" he said snottily.

"Oh really forgive me for what?" Hermione asked annoyed she really didn't like Luc and neither did Fleur of Gabriele.

"Vor acting ze way you did last night it is clear to me now zat you ver simply in awe of me and my family" Luc said. Hermione rolled her eyes *he really is full of himself isn't he* she thought before she could answer however Fluer cut in "ve acted ze vay we did because you where rude to Abril and ou zing you are better than anyone else" She said hotly. Luc just staired at her "Zis is an outrage you vat until my father ere's of this. He vill…" "Do nothing are you forgetting that you father takes orders from mine so he will not do anything." Hermione cut in "Come on girls lets go" she added as she headed for the door Fluer and Gabrielle followed close behind and Abril followed them. Philippe had been watching Luc and his blood boiled he hated people who thought that they were better than anyone else because their daddy was high up. So with blood cooling he headed to his fist class and bumped into Luc as he passed by him earning him an oi from the boy, Philippe just ignored him and went on his way.

Their first class as Fleur predicted was horrible even Hermione had trouble staying awake and she was usually the most attentive. The class was taught by a ghost who had a monotone, slow, dull voice which could send anyone to sleep. Hermione hated that she had the class first think on a Monday that was the worst time to have it she thought. Once the lesson was over, Hermione rushed quickly out followed by the other two girls and Philippe. The next lesson was far more enjoyable Professor Bonaparte was a lot of fun he joked and talked with the class and to show the ability of potions he created one that when added together caused a smoke screen to appear and tell the story of a rabbit and a tortoise. He also asked several questions which Hermione got right and earned 150 points for her house, cheering a lot of the students up. At break they met up with Fluer who had just finished DADA and she wanted to catch up with her friends. They sat in the grounds a talked Hermione always enjoyed Fleurs' company and she always felt happier around her. Hermione put it down to them being such good and close friend although she had noticed she Enjoyed spending more time with Fleur the older she got. Unknown to Hermione Fleur was thinking the same thing and she didn't know why she was thinking about it a lot, she was sure she would realise why eventually. It just gave them both something to think on, but as far as they were concerned they were just very close friends and they were happy with that for now

The day past quickly after that with Luc loosing points for trying to cause Hermione to lose focus in charms and hit her teacher however Abril managed to throw up a shield around the teacher and as a result the Teacher took 50 points off Luc for trying to cause trouble and gave Abril 100 for saving him he also he asked to see her after class. Hermione was winning point for her house so was Gabrielle and so was Abril who was very good in Herbology. The last lesson of the day was their first flying lesson and Hermione was secretly looking forward to it. As they walked Hermione looked at Abril "What did the professor want after class?" she asked curiously.

"Oh….um he said I was very good at charms and that he was starting…..a duelling club and he thought I should attend." She sad shyly

"Well after the way you blocked that charm I'm not surprised at all" Hermione said as they reached their destination.

"Oh it was nothing….. I um saw it hitting the professor….. So I um threw up a shield to stop it" she replied simply.

The First years lined up into two house lines as Madame Sabrina Franchenco strode down the centre she was the flying instructor and Head of house for Nuages she was a tall muscular built women with black hair with blue highlights and dark brown eyes, she wore a stern expression as she walked up and down the lines.

"Vel let's go, put you left hand over ze broom and say up" she commanded as the first years did what they were told Hermione, Gabrielle, Philippe and Abril all came up immediately however Luc's jumped up and smacked him the face earning a few small bouts of laughter from the Étoiles and a few of the Nuages as well. Much to Luc's annoyance however everyone stopped when Madame Franchenco cleared her throat "Now I vant you to mount ze broom Ladies will ride side saddle" she said as the group did what they were told Abril wasn't to steady on a broom as it was her first time using one. Hermione however found it easy and her ease increased as she rose off the ground and came back down. Abril did the same but was wobbly however with Hermione cheering her on she managed to fly correctly. After the lesson was finished the group went back to their dorms, all in all Hermione's first day had been great and she looked forward to the rest of the year. She sat down at one of the desk and wrote a letter to her parents:

_Dear Mother and Father _

_I have had an great first day, is was placed into Étoiles although one Luc Venior tried to cause a little trouble but one of my new friends stopped the charm form hitting the professor, Her names Abril Garcia and she's a seer, a seer. I also met a boy called Philippe Lenoir he is really kind. Personally I think Gabrielle has a small crush on him._

_Anyway I thought I would write and let you know as I promised._

_Love_

_Hermione._

Hermione sent her letter off with her family's personal Owl and once she was sure it was sent she went to bed happy this was going to be a good year or at least she hopped

**AN: There we are another week another chapter sorry it's a little slow but it will pick up soon. As always please review it makes me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

A month had passed and Hermione had enjoyed every moment she had noticed that Abril was slowly coming out of her shell she as she was a lot more confident thanks partially to the duelling club in which Abril was the top student. She had impressed all the professors with her skills. Hermione was also a member of the duelling club as was Gabrielle and Fleur they were the top four students in the club and out of school. Philippe had joined the Quidditch club which was interesting as he was put in the same house as Hermione and they were all know as scholars and book worms.

It was now October and the Halloween ball was fast approaching Hermione and Fleur had been on the design team and where supervising the preparations Hermione enjoyed the extra time with fleur and she was finding that both her and fleur were getting a lot closer and Hermione noticed Fleur every now and then looking at her strangely but she found she enjoyed it, which she thought was odd but she brushed it off for now she had a ball to run.

They were to have a ball king and a ball queen voted for by the students, they had found a beautiful tiara made of silver and decorated with assorted gems in the centre was a green square gem with a square hole. The king grown was made of gold and decorated again with assorted gems. The headmistress ad agreed to let them use them as long as they were cared for.

The night of ball had arrived and Hermione was nervous. She was wearing a red long strapless dress with a red shall and red shoes, the dress was formfitting and very comfortable. She was pacing back and forth hoping it went well. Fleur noticed that Hermione was on edge and walked up to her friend "Mione Relax ve 'ave planned everything and it vill be fine" she said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled at fleur who was wearing a blue dress of the same design, the dress code was formal so ball gowns for the girls and suits for the boys. "You're right Fleur" she said smiling "we have planned everything. So what do you say we go and find our friends" Hermione said as she headed off to the hall which by now was full of dancing and chatting students. Hermione found Philippe and Abril by the punch bowl. She looked for Gabrielle and saw her dancing with one of the second year boys Hermione smiled and looked at the pair dancing. "Gabrielle always gets there first doesn't she" Hermione said both Fleur and Abril nodded in agreement

"It's not surprising, she is very attractive" Philippe said as she watched Gabrielle dance. He then blushed ad realised what he said "I mean umm she is umm" He tried to think of a way to get out of this.

"It's ok Philippe if you like my sister she is a vondefull girl, vhy don't you go ask her for a dance" Fleur said smiling happily she didn't expect to play match maker but she thought she might as well. Philippe nodded and headed off just as the song ended her tapped Gabrielle on her shoulder "Salute Um I vas vondering if you umm vould like to dance with me.. Now" he said kicking himself for being such a chicken.

Gabrielle just smiled "Of course" she said offering him her hand although inside she was jumping for joy

Hermione watched the pair and looked at Fleur "Looks like you won't get your sister back tonight" she said jokingly.

The night passed by quickly with several boys asking both Fleur and Hermione to dace a few also asked Abril to dance all in all they were enjoying the night. Eventually it was time to announce the Ball king and queen. The Ball king was Philippe and the ball queen was a second year girl whose name was Malinda May. She was a very pretty girl and she was a really nice person so it wasn't much of surprise. However as the two sat down all the lights went out on the room and it was completely black. The darkness was cut by a scream and a flash. The lights came back on as a shadow ran from the stage Abril noticed this and told Hermione who automatically went after the shadow with Fleur and Abril on her heels. Meanwhile on the stage Malinda May, lay motionless on the stage she had been stunned violently and her Tiara stolen. Gabriele and Philippe both helped the girl. Gabrielle was gifted with medical charms so she started healing her and Philippe kept everyone back. The staff thanked them and took her and the pair to the medical wing. While three of the staff Shinx, Franchenco and Dore went after Hermione and the others.

Meanwhile Hermione, Abril and Fleur where in hot pursuit of the figure who had stolen the tiara it had fired several spells at them but they were either blocked or dodged Hermione tried to hit the figure but she missed. Abril had managed to come close but the figure had moved at the last second. "Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but he is fast and skilled" Abril replied as the figure turned left "We 'ave 'im know he turned towards a dead end" Fleur said as the trio reached the corner as they did they heard a loud crack as the figure aperated away leaving the tiara on the ground but with the green jewel missing.

"Ladies" a stern voice said the group turned to see Madame Dore the deputy headmistress's stern face "Vat do you think you are doing? And where is ze culprit?" she asked her tone stern.

"He got away we were closing in on him, then he aperated away. He took the stone from the dance queen's tiara" Hermione replied simply not looking the deputy headmistress in the eye.

Dore visibly paled when she was told the stone was missing as did the other professors "Very vell I vill award each of you 50 points for trying to 'elp" she said as she turned to leave feeling sick. She was stopped by Abril speaking though "Umm Madame How is umm Madeline?" she asked concerned for her fellow pupil.

"She will be fine thanks to Fleur's sister, she was stunned heavily" Dore replied before walking off.

Once the teachers were gone Fleur looked at the other two girls "Did you see how pale zey went when ve mentioned ze tiara stone?" she asked. Abril nodded and looked at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head "No but we will have to find out why and who the figure was"…..

**AN: so there's the next chapter I'm not too keen on it but I think it works though. Let me know what you think. Sorry t took a while to update home life has been mad. As always please review it makes me happy. **


End file.
